


The Truth

by Lookdzx



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookdzx/pseuds/Lookdzx
Summary: Ketika sang Pangeran yang takdirnya sudah ditentukan, memilih untuk mengikuti perasaannya pada seorang chef kesayangan yang ia selamatkan empat tahun yang lalu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 14





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Pasti... tau kan... apa yang menginspirasi ini😭✌

Tidak mudah. 

Semuanya tidak pernah mudah untuk dijalani pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu. Lika-liku yang harus ia lewati kepalang membuatnya lelah. Ia bahkan nyaris menyerah dengan hidup yang sudah dianugerahi Tuhan padanya. Rasanya kehidupan tak pernah berlaku adil barang sedetikpun, terlebih pada ia seorang. 

Di usia belia, orang tuanya memutuskan pergi. Menyisakan ia beserta kakak lelakinya yang sama brengseknya, membiarkan ia menumpukan hidup dan mati pada adik yang tak tahu apa-apa. 

Lalu ketika ia merasa semuanya sudah terkendali, masalah lain muncul. Selalu begitu. Berulang kali terjadi hingga ia bertanya apa dosa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lampau sehingga ia harus menanggung pedihnya takdir yang terus memainkan hidupnya.

Taehyun lelah. Ia ingin menenggelamkan semua emosi dan pikiran kalutnya di arus sungai yang deras. 

Agar runtuh semua. 

Agar mengalir seluruhnya sampai Taehyun merasakan lepas dari belenggu ketidakpastian. 

Agar ia tak perlu lagi merasa dikungkung oleh bayang-bayang masalah yang pasti menunggunya di depan sana. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa surga atau neraka tempat terakhirnya nanti.

Mungkin disinilah tempatnya harus berhenti.

Namun, seseorang pernah bilang bahwa takdir bekerja dengan cara yang lucu. Lucu sekali hingga Taehyun berpikir ia sudah ada di kehidupan selanjutnya. Bahwa ia sudah mati dan siap menjalani skenario lain yang dibuat untuknya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak begitu adanya. 

Suara itu masih terngiang tepat saat dunia mendadak sunyi di telinganya. Saat seluruh tubuhnya ia biarkan tenggelam. Kala tubuh kurusnya nyaris terbawa arus. Kala tangannya terlalu lemas untuk melepas paksa cengkraman pada kerah bajunya. 

" _Kenapa kau mau mati, bodoh! Kematianmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa!_ "

Taehyun teringat ia terisak hebat dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Juga sebuah pelukan dan usapan hangat di pucuk kepalanya, menghantarkan perasaan paling aman yang membuatnya tak kuasa melepas sesak yang bergumul di dadanya. Ia ingat kala pipi dinginnya menyentuh tekstur lembut pakaian pria itu. Juga harum segar seperti embun pagi yang ia hirup dalam-dalam menyegarkan paru-paru yang selama beberapa waktu tersiksa.

Pria yang sama seperti pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan cengiran senang saat ini. 

"Hmm, kemampuan masakmu memang tidak diragukan lagi. Aku ingin hidangan ini untuk makan malam. Dengan tambahan saus khusus darimu." 

Taehyun tersenyum kecil dan menunduk patuh. "Keinginan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya, _My Prince_."

***

"Pangeran! Pangeran Beomgyu! Tolong jangan menggunakan tenaga Anda terlalu banyak. Dokter kerajaan bilang istirahat Anda diperpanjang hingga tiga hari berikutnya."

Pria dengan pakaian mewah berbahan beludru halus yang membalut tubuh dengan sempurna itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bosan, Kai. Kakak tertua ku sedang asik berbulan madu dengan istrinya. Taehyun sedang mengikuti kompetisi bersama dengan para chef senior. Kau. Kau juga," ia menghela nafas lelah. "Kau terlalu kaku. Aku bukan putra mahkota seperti Yeonjun. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap santai?"

Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala. "Saya hanya putra seorang cendikiawan kerajaan. Apalah daya saya selain memberikan sikap hormat dan santun pada Pangeran."

"Huh, lihat, 'kan?" Keluh Beomgyu dengan nada kesal. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Asal…"

"Ya, Pangeran?"

"Asal Taehyun sudah ada disana begitu aku selesai membersihkan diri." Ucapnya final tanpa menyadari perubahan air wajah salah satu penjaga nya.

"T-tapi—"

"Ini perintah, Huening Kai. Cepat laksanakan!" Suruh Beomgyu dengan penekanan, lengkap beserta suara yang turun dua oktaf dari biasanya. 

"Baik. Saya akan memberi tahu kepala pengurus dapur kerajaan untuk memanggil tuan Taehyun segera."

Beomgyu hanya terkekeh saat melihat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh hingga hampir terantuk batu di sekitar taman. Namun kekehannya terhenti saat rasa sakit menerjang salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Hidungnya mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri di bagian perut disertai pening yang kian memberatkan kepalanya. 

"Argh, seharusnya aku tidak berenang terlalu lama." Gumamnya sebelum menyuruh salah satu pesuruh kerajaan untuk mengantarkannya ke bagian khusus Pangeran di istana sebelah timur.

***

"Huh? Mengapa Pangeran ingin aku disana?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggedikkan bahu sembari menenangkan nafasnya yang masih satu-satu. Chef kesayangan Pangeran yang satu ini sulit sekali dicari bahkan oleh kepala pengurus dapur kerajaan. Huening Kai sedikit kesal saat mengingat bagaimana ia harus berlari dari istana timur ke barat hanya untuk mencari pemuda yang terpaut beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu. 

"Entah. Kau kan chef kesayangannya di istana ini. Sekaligus teman paling dekatnya. Mungkin Pangeran memang ingin bertemu denganmu setelah hampir seminggu lebih hanya beristirahat di kamarnya."

Taehyun dapat merasakan kekhawatiran merayap di dadanya. Membayangkan wajah ceria Pangeran nya yang sontak berubah menjadi pucat. "Ia masih belum sembuh juga?"

Huening Kai mendesah pelan. "Belum. Ia justru mengajakku bermain bola dan berlari di taman. Ia terlihat kelelahan namun berusaha ia tahan. Bahkan nafasnya… ia seperti kesulitan bernafas."

"Astaga, kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar?"

"Sudaaaaah, aku sudah melakukannya. Yah, akhirnya disetujui juga, sih, walaupun harus melibatkanmu."

Taehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia segera mengambil topi toque miliknya dan mengenakan benda itu sebelum mengajak pergi teman sebayanya itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Pangeran menunggu."

"Huuuu, kau. Kalau soal Pangeran kenapa langsung tersenyum lebar, ya? Padahal tadi Ratu memuji makanan penutup yang kau buat, tetapi hanya kau berikan senyuman kecil. Wah…, Kang Taehyun," setelahnya Huening Kai hanya terbahak kencang saat melihat rona merah timbul tak hanya di wajah tampan itu, namun hingga ke telinga.

"Diamlah!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Karisma Pangeran Beomgyu memang mutlak tidak bisa dihindari. Dalam beberapa tahun lagi ia pasti akan terlibat dalam pernikahan yang diatur sang Raja. Huh, semoga saja Pangeran bisa menemukan cintanya seperti Pangeran Yeonjun. Tidak seperti para sepupu yang harus terlibat dengan pernikahan politik demi tahta dan lainnya."

Benar. Pangerannya suatu saat nanti akan menikah. Menemukan cintanya sendiri. Sudah pasti nama yang akan disandingkan dengannya mesti datang dari orang terpandang. Atau dengan status yang sama seperti Pangeran.

Taehyun tertawa miris dalam hati. Ia mengasihani dirinya juga perasaan sialan yang mulai timbul sejak Beomgyu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kala ia sudah putus asa, justru pemuda dengan bulu mata yang indah itu datang menatapnya dengan secercah harapan. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya harus menata ulang kehidupannya.

" _Tinggallah di istana. Pengawalku bilang kalau kau terkenal karna masakanmu. Aku ingin mencicipi, apa yang bisa kau hidangkan padaku?_ "

Meski dengan bibir kaku dan tubuh yang gemetar karna harus berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Pangeran yang dihormati, Taehyun mampu menjawab dan merasakan tatapan hangat pemuda itu kala pandangan keduanya tak sengaja bertemu.

_Seorang Pangeran._

Dan ia hanya seorang juru masak di dapur. 

Sangat tidak pantas baginya membayangkan posisi yang dapat ia raih bersama dengan Beomgyu.

"Hey, Taehyun, aku harus menemui ayahku untuk pertemuan belajar minggu ini. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, jika harus ke istana timur sendiri? Di depan kamar Pangeran akan banyak pengawal yang pastinya mengenalimu, sih. Tak apa?"

Taehyun hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kai. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah. Tolong pastikan Pangeran meminum obatnya. Ia sudah melewatkan satu hanya karna keasikan bermain."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." 

***

Beomgyu bercermin untuk terakhir kali setelah meminta para asisten yang bertugas mengatur pakaiannya tadi untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menata kembali kemeja santainya, memastikan penampilannya kali ini benar-benar tanpa cela.

Ia tersenyum senang dan malu-malu. Sore ini ia akan bertemu dengan Taehyun. Meskipun makan malam akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi, ia ingin memastikan bahwa juru masak kesayangannya itu bisa ia temui. Rasa jemu menggerogotinya selama seminggu berada di ruang tidur dan diminta untuk beristirahat. 

Yang seharusnya disembuhkan itu perasaan rindunya pada Taehyun. Obat-obat itu tidak akan menandingi efek dahsyat yang dimiliki pemuda tampan favoritnya.

Dan disanalah pria yang sejak kemarin berlari-lari di pikirannya. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang terlampir di samping kanan kiri tubuhnya. Menunjukkan itikad sopan dengan sedikit rasa takut karna berada di ruangan khusus untuk Pangeran.

Setelah menyuruh pengawal yang mengawasi Taehyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Beomgyu segera menarik tangan lelaki itu untuk duduk di sofa empuk di depan ranjang besar miliknya. 

"Hey. Kau sudah selesai mempelajari menu baru?"

Taehyun membalas senyuman lebar tadi dengan anggukan. "Sudah, Pangeran."

"Ayolah, sekali-kali panggil namaku! Aku tidak akan keberatan jika itu kau."

Yang disuruh hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran. Namun, sikap lancang tersebut sangat saya hindari, terlebih kepada orang yang paling dihormati."

"Berlebihan. Kukira selama empat tahun disini, kau sudah terbiasa dengan sifatku." Keluh Beomgyu dan melepas tautan tangan mereka. 

Ah, jantungnya berulah lagi rupanya.

Beomgyu berdeham. "B-bagaimana training yang kau dapatkan?"

"Semuanya terlaksana dengan baik, Pangeran. Beberapa juru masak senior mengajarkan saya tentang menu-menu yang harus dihidangkan pada momen-momen tertentu. Terhitung dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup. Namun, atas permintaan Pangeran Beomgyu sendiri, saya difokuskan untuk mempelajari menu-menu yang Pangeran sukai."

"Berarti kau sudah tau cookies yang sering kuceritakan? Kau sudah belajar membuatnya? Hanya juru masak Seokjin yang mampu membuatnya dengan sempurna. Kuasumsikan, kau sudah mempelajari darinya langsung. Begitu?"

"Anda benar, Pangeran. Beliau menyarankan saya untuk mengingat detail dan tidak teledor. Apakah saya harus menyerahkan cookies itu sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku sedang tidak ingin cookies." Ucapnya. Kini matanya melirik pemuda yang masih menunduk di depannya itu. "Taehyun, tolong, sekaliiii saja panggil namaku tanpa harus menyebut gelar yang disematkan di depannya."

"Maaf, Pangeran Beomgyu. Saya tidak akan pernah berani melakukannya."

"Meskipun ini perintah dariku?"

Taehyun gelagapan.

"Bercanda. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Ucapnya pelan. "Temani aku baca buku, ya? Aku sudah menyuruh Huening Kai untuk menyiapkan kudapan untuk kita."

 _Kita_.

 _Untuk kita_ , katanya.

Taehyun bisa merasakan degup-degup tak bernama itu mulai berdentum hingga menggelitik telinganya. Pula perasaan lucu yang ia rasakan di perut, merayap hingga ke dada. 

Ah, salah tingkah lagi, kah, dirinya?

"Kau suka baca buku apa? Pilihlah. Aku sudah membawa koleksi buku-buku favoritku dari yang lama hingga terbaru. Kusarankan kau baca salah satunya dengan ukiran itu. Kau tahu, tidak? Aku yang berpesan agar ukiran itu dibuat disana. Tidak akan ada yang punya selain aku seorang." Ucap Beomgyu bangga sembari meraih buku yang belum rampung ia baca.

"Apakah buku tentang sejarah masih menjadi favorit Anda, Pangeran?"

"Tentu saja!" Balasnya. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sedang baca yang lain. Kakak iparku mengenalkan buku-buku ini."

Taehyun melirik sekilas dan mendapati judul dari buku tadi berhubungan dengan romansa. 

Apa Pangerannya sedang jatuh hati?

Apakah ia sedang menyiapkan diri untuk lebih bisa memahami kekasihnya nanti?

Apa… apakah Pangeran Beomgyu ini sedang mempelajari apa arti cinta dalam sebuah hubungan? 

Apakah ia sudah menemukan siapa yang ingin ia jadikan teman hidup?

Ah, Taehyun tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Taehyun!"

"Y-ya, Pangeran?"

Beomgyu cemberut. "Kau melamun. Melamunkan apa, sih?"

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Hanya teringat hidangan penutup."

"Kau tidak perlu ke dapur. Aku akan menyuruh pengawalku mengantarkan hidangannya kesini. Kudengar kau membuat dua jenis. Ah, aku tidak sabar mencicipinya! Apakah kau membuatnya dengan ras—" ucapannya terpotong tiba-tiba saat ia tak kuasa menahan batuk yang menyesakkan dadanya. 

"Pangeran! Anda baik-baik saja? A-akan saya panggilkan dokter kerajaan."

"Tidak perlu." Suruhnya segera sebelum pemuda itu menekan tombol hijau di telepon khusus. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku harus berbaring, Taehyun. Kepalaku terasa pusing."

Taehyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menekan rasa takut yang meluap-luap karna melihat Beomgyu terlihat sangat lemah kali ini. Maka dengan memberanikan diri, dibantunya pemuda bersurai keemasan itu untuk merebahkan diri. Ia bahkan membantu menyelimutinya.

"Mohon istirahatlah, Pangeran." Pinta Taehyun dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran. "Kesehatan Anda sedang tidak baik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Taehyun. Sungguh." Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan pemusa itu meski tak berhasil karna wajah pucatnya tak menolong. "K-kupikir… rasa sakitnya akan hilang saat melihatmu lagi."

Huh…

Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Ya, Pangeran?"

Beomgyu meraih tangan Taehyun dan menariknya pelan, membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "P-pangeran—"

"Ssshh, tak apa. Aku membiarkanmu." Bisiknya pelan. "Taehyun, apa kau tak kunjung menyadarinya?"

"Apakah hal ini berkaitan dengan tugas saya sebagai juru masak?"

Beomgyu melenguh sebal. "Bukan itu. Jangan bahas tugas mu disini."

"B-baik. Apa saya melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Hm. Kau tak menyadarinya."

"Apa—"

" _Perasaanku_ , Taehyun." Beomgyu membawa tangan kurus itu untuk beristirahat di dadanya yang tertutup selimut. "Disini, ada degup-degup yang selalu dengan kurang ajarnya muncul. Membuatku bingung sikap apa yang harus kupilih untuk menenangkannya. Kau tahu perasaanku ini untuk siapa?"

Taehyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Inilah saatnya. Inilah momentum patah hati yang akan ia ingat sepanjang masa. 

Beomgyu jelas sedang jatuh cinta, dan membayangkan siapa yang beruntung untuk dapat memenangkan hatinya itu membuat Taehyun sedih.

Karna yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab, Beomgyu menggenggam erat tangan itu. Ditatapnya wajah tampan di hadapannya ini. Bak lukisan yang sering kali ia dan saudara lelakinya itu dapatkan dan diperlihatkan, jelas tak akan bisa menandingi betapa sempurnanya wajah Taehyun dibentuk.

Kedua alis yang akan bertaut ketika sedang serius. Mata yang cenderung terlihat tanpa emosi namun akan berubah dalam sekejap kala ia tersenyum atau tertawa lepas. Hidung mancung yang sepadan dengan tulang pipi itu. Berikut dengan dua lesung yang melengkapinya. Dan terakhir… bibir ranum penuh yang ia damba.

"Ini untukmu." Bisiknya pelan. Terlampau pelan hingga Taehyun mendongak untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar. Namun hal selanjutnya yang ia dapatkan nyaris membuatnya tersedak. 

Ia bisa merasakan itu; bibir hangat yang menekan pelan saat dirinya bahkan masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. 

_Beomgyu mengecup bibirnya._

_Seorang Pangeran mengecup bibirnya._

Maka saat kecupan itu terlepas, Taehyun hanya bisa menatap dua mata yang kini menatapnya malu-malu. Beserta bibir yang digigit karna gugup. Ah, wajah yang memerah itu. 

Taehyun harus apa?

Ia harus apa?

"Hey, k-katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam."

"S-saya—" Taehyun berdeham pelan saat menyadari suaranya yang tak stabil. Ia dapat melihat sorot jenaka di kedua mata Beomgyu. 

"Aku baru saja mendeklarasikan perasaanku dengan kecupan itu. Kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"

"T-tapi... Anda seorang Pangeran." Taehyun menunduk. "Tidak akan pernah pantas dengan seorang seperti saya."

Beomgyu mengehela nafas pelan. Ia bermain dengan jemari panjang Taehyun untuk menenangkan jantungnya ini. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian pemuda yang masih terkejut akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Meski rasa senang mulai membuncah di dadanya, ia tahu ia tak pantas untuk berharap lebih.

"Aku tidak peduli, Taehyun. Yang kuingin hanya kau." Ucapnya. "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

Taehyun tak menjawab meski hatinya meraung untuk berteriak bahwa _**YA, KANG TAEHYUN INI JUGA MENYIMPAN RASA PADAMU!**_

Hal itu membuat Beomgyu tersenyum kecut. Ia melepaskan jemari yang ia genggam tadi. "Bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin kau menyimpan perasaan yang sama." Tawanya miris. "Maaf sudah berani mengecup bibirmu. Aku tahu kau ingin marah. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta ma—"

"S-saya juga."

"Huh?"

"Perasaan itu." Taehyun menelan ludahnya sebelum lanjut berbicara. Untuk sesaat, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia menunggu reaksi dari pemuda yang teroaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan was-was. 

Lain halnya dengan sang Pangeran.

Saking senangnya, Beomgyu memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan meraih kedua bahu Taehyun agar tubuhnya itu mengahadap dirinya dengan benar. "Kau apa? Kau juga merasakannya? Untukku? Degup-degup yang sama itu?" 

Taehyun hanya mengangguk dua kali dan ia dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat karna malu.

"Ah, Taehyun! Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini!"

"T-tapi… saya tidak ingin Anda terkena masalah."

"Hmm, sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli. Kehadiranku disini hanya sebagai pangeran pendamping. Toh, tahta nanti akan diturunkan pada anaknya Yeonjun."

"Pangeran…"

Beomgyu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Taehyun... aku senang kau datang ke istana ini. Aku senang bagaimana kau melupakan rasa sedihmu dan membangun ulang semuanya dari awal. Aku senang bisa menemukanmu." Bisiknya pelan. "Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Sebuah kebohongan jika saya menjawab bahwa saya tidak senang sama sekali."

Dengan senyuman kecil, Beomgyu menipiskan jarang diantara mereka. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Taehyun hingga pemuda itu bersandar pada dadanya. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah indah itu. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya tiap malam. Memenuhi pikirannya saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, dan akan tertidur di malam yang penuh rasa sepi. 

Beomgyu meengelus kulit halus itu dengan ibu jemarinya. Tak sadar sudah membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Taehyun. "Aku rela menanggalkan gelar Pangeran ini hanya untuk bersamamu." Cicitnya yang didengarkan dengan seksama oleh pemuda di pelukannya itu. "Meninggalkan istana ini. Meninggalkan hidup yang tak pernah membahagiakanku seutuhnya."

"Mengapa… begitu?"

"Tempat ini membuatku kesepian."

Taehyun bersumpah ia bisa mendengar kesedihan pada pengakuannya. Ada bayang-bayang kesedihan yang menyelimuti pemuda yang mulai masuk dalam pikirannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu. 

Ia ingin menghapusnya. Ia tahu bahwa keinginannya saat ini hanya untuk mengenyahkan rasa sedih itu.

"Panggil namaku. Sekali saja?"

"Hm?"

"Hanya sekali." Rengeknya. "Aku ingin dengar namaku."

"B-beomgyu?"

"Sekali lagi!"

" _Beomgyu. Beomgyu. Beomgyu. Beomgyu_."

Yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh senang sebelum merangsek maju dan menyatukan dua bibir mereka. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Beomgyu melumat bibir ranum nan manis Taehyun. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan kaku darinya seraya membalas tiap gerakan seirama dari dirinya. 

Ciuman pertama ini terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sempurna dari yang ia bayangkan.

Meski nantinya ia harus melawan aturan. Meski ia harus mengubah takdir yang sudah ditentukan padanya. Beomgyu tidak peduli. 

Begitu pula Taehyun.

Perasaan dua insan ini akan terus terjaga dan akan terlindungi oleh ikatan cinta yang utuh tanpa cela.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Taehyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Beomgyu dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Biarkan aku menyayangimu dengan lebih, _My Prince._ "


End file.
